Off The Record
by Ellabee15
Summary: Beginning after Felicity walks out on Oliver at the end of 4x15. Felicity seeks refuge with a friend. One shot


Felicity stumbled out of their…Oliver's apartment. It was Oliver's apartment now and she'd have to find a way to move all her stuff out as soon as possible. She didn't know where she was going, she was reveling in the feeling in her legs and tried to overcome the dizziness that was spreading through her. She probably wasn't used to the altitude. She'd been walking for a while when she found herself at the train station. Pulling out her wallet, she bought a train ticket to Central City. She paid cash, not wanting Oliver to trace her credit card.

Sitting on the train, she watched disinterestedly as the landscape rushed by. Then her phone rang. It was Laurel.

"Tahiti." Laurel said when Felicity answered.

"What?" Felicity frowned.

"Oliver told me you walked out on him. I told him you always mentioned how much you wanted to go to Tahiti." She paused. "You're…walking?"

"Yeah." Felicity grinned. "It…it works. Curtis is a miracle worker."

"That's amazing." Laurel said, her voice choked up. "Take a dance class where ever you're going. Then come back with a sexy salsa partner named Enrique."

Felicity laughed.

"Don't look back." Laurel added. "I made that mistake and I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Thank you." Felicity murmured.

"Hey…" Laurel said. "That thing we don't talk about technically makes you my sister and since Sara's off time traveling I might as well give advice to the sister in the same timeline."

Felicity snorted at Laurel's reference to their parents' dating lives, but was touched by the other woman's words. Though her adoption as an honorary Lance sister did make that one make out session she had with Sara kinda awkward.

"You WHAT?" Laurel asked. Felicity groaned; her mouth just had to ruin a perfect moment.

"Accidentally?" she said.

Laurel let out an exasperated sigh. "Enjoy Tahiti." She said; her tone amused. Felicity hung up. A dull pain hit the base of her spine, but she shifted slightly and it was gone. Too soon the train was pulling into Central City Station. Getting off, she joined the throngs of people walking through the station. The sky was cloudy overhead and it seemed like it would rain soon. She walked to the park. A child chasing a ball brushed past her and she stumbled and fell.

"Sorry, lady." The boy said, before running off. Felicity winced and got back to her feet. A jolt ran down her spine and a numbness began in her toes and spread upwards.

"No." She said, moving towards the closest bench. "No no no noNO." Her legs got heavier as she moved and responded less. By the time she collapsed on the bench she couldn't feel them anymore. She bit back a sob. "Well." She murmured. "At least things can't get worse." And of course, that was when the rain began to fall. She glared up at the sky.

"Damn it." she said, shivering. The rain was freezing. Taking out her phone she begged the person on the other side of the line to pick up.

"Felicity?"

"Iris." She almost sobbed with relief. "I'm in Central and I…" another jolt of pain went up her spine. "I need your help."

"Where are you?" Iris asked.

"The park…the big one by the station. AAH." She dropped her phone as the pain in her spine increased. Within a minute, Barry, in full Flash costume, was in front of her.

"Felicity." He said. "I'll take you to a hospi-"

"Star labs." She insisted.

Barry nodded, picking her up and ran.

* * *

.

* * *

Iris was waiting in the main lab when Barry came back. Felicity was soaked, pale and sickly. Iris's heart wrenched.

"Caitlin." Barry said, walking over to his friend. "Something's wrong with her implant."

Caitlin gritted her teeth. "Put her on the operating table on her stomach." Barry did as she instructed. Caitlin lifted up the back of her shirt. The implant was clearly visible; the skin around it inflamed and red. Iris rushed to her side, grabbing Felicity's hand. Caitlin winced.

"Felicity, can you hear me?"

Felicity whimpered.

"Your implant is malfunctioning and I'm going to put you under so I can remove it."

Felicity nodded, squeezing Iris's hand.

"She'll be okay, right?" Iris asked. Caitlin nodded, turning to put on some gloves. She grabbed a needle to administer the anesthetic. Felicity shut her eyes and squeezed Iris's fingers tighter.

"She hates needles." Iris hissed at Caitlin.

"Right. I'll just get the gas then." Caitlin muttered, grabbing a mask and placing it over Felicity's face.

"I'm going to call Oliver." Barry muttered.

Felicity shook her head. Her eyelids were growing heavy as the drugs started to take effect, but she fought the impending unconsciousness to convey her disapproval of this idea. Barry didn't seem to have noticed. Iris stood and knocked the phone out of his hands, all the while continuing to hold Felicity's hand.

"What gives?" Barry asked, looking at Iris with shock.

"She said no." Iris hissed.

"But-" Barry began.

"She doesn't want him knowing she's here." Iris glared at him. "Didn't you notice she's not wearing her engagement ring?"

Barry glanced at Felicity's fingers. "Oh."

"All of you need to leave so I can do my job." Caitlin said. Barry and Iris shared a look before walking out of the lab. Caitlin drew a curtain so they couldn't see what was going on in the lab. Cisco and Joe walked in. Joe took one look at Iris' worried face and came to stand next to her, a question on his face.

"What's going on?" Cisco asked.

"Felicity's…she's having trouble with her implant." Barry looked at Iris, gauging her reaction to his words, a confused look on his face. "Oliver's probably worried." He added softly.

"So what?" Iris spat. "She said no."

"Well she didn't say…." Barry trailed off as Iris glared at him. "Shutting up."

"Ooh." Ciscio said. "My drama senses are tingling. I'm guessing this has something to do with Laurel telling me to tell Oliver I got a post card from Felicity from Tahiti?"

"She going to be okay?" Joe asked.

"Caitlin thinks so." Iris said. Joe nodded softly, putting his arm around her. They silently watched the lab, waiting for news.

"So…she finally left the guy." Joe said. "She was too good for him." Everyone turned and gave him blank looks. "I don't approve of the guy." He grumbled. "Never have."

Iris pressed her lips together and looked back at the lab where the curtain hid Caitlin and Felicity from viewed.

"She'll be okay…" She murmured. "She has to be."

* * *

Felicity's eyes blinked open and she looked at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

Looking over to the corner, she squinted. A figure moved and handed her her glasses. Iris' worried face came into focus.

"Kinda getting tired of waking up in hospital rooms." Felicity muttered. She looked down at her legs and attempted to move them. No response.

"The implant was too severely damaged." Iris explained. She seemed angry, turning to look at Felicity's vitals, she glared.

"Iris?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Felicity asked.

"That this was a completely experimental implant and that Curtis was basically using you as a lab rat?" Iris growled.

"I wasn't a lab rat." Felicity said.

"Oh, really?" Iris retorted. "How many trials did it go through before Curtis attached it to your spine? Did he get FDA approval? Please, tell me how else you would describe being implanted with a piece of untested tech?" She shut her eyes. Felicity took her hand.

"I'm okay." She said.

"You could have died." Iris murmured.

"Well….when you put it that way it makes me sound stupid." Felicity said. Iris snorted.

"You are.' She said. "The stupidest genius I know." She glanced at the door. "The others are out there." She paused. "Team Flash I mean. We didn't tell Oliver where you were. Though we called Laurel." She shook her head. "Barry's trying to figure out how long we've been friends without him noticing."

Felicity rolled her eyes, giggling. "First rule of vigilante girl's night…" she began.

"Is that we don't talk about Vigilante girl's night." Iris finished. "Caitlin gave him an earful when she came out of surgery. You should have heard her, 'testosterone doesn't automatically make you the center of the universe'."

"Well, Barry's better than most." Felicity said. An awkward silence fell. There was a knock at the door. Joe stuck his head in and smiled as he saw that Felicity was awake.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Felicity nodded. Joe pushed in a wheelchair.

"Got this from CCPD's evidence locker. It used to belong a detective, but he retired back in the 70's and no one's used it since." He shrugged. "Ironside or something. Don't worry; I stopped Cisco from adding rocket launchers or tacky racing stripes."

"Thanks Detective West." Felicity looked at the chair in frustration before moving towards the edge of the bed and getting into it.

"I did up Iris' old room back at the house." Joe continued. "You can stay in there while you recover."

"Thanks." Felicity said, choking up. "Really, Detective West I don't know how to thank you."

"Start by calling me Joe." He said. He gave Iris a nod before leaving.

"Here, I'll take you there." Iris said. Felicity sneezed. "And we'll stop off somewhere and buy soup because I'm guessing your little impromptu shower didn't do you any favors."

* * *

About an hour later they were sitting on the couch in Joe's living room, Felicity wrapped burrito style in a blanket while Iris fed her soup.

"I'm an adult." Felicity grumbled.

"Who just got out of major surgery." Iris retorted. "Now open up."

"Mean." Felicity grumbled, but acquiesced. Iris began explaining an article she was writing about a local animal shelter in an effort to bolster rescue pet adoptions. Felicity listened, grateful Iris hadn't asked about the very large green arrow shooting elephant in the room.

"It's so hard because you go there and want to adopt all of them." Iris paused. "All their little adorable faces."

Felicity snorted. "I'm guessing Joe is grateful he's not ankle deep in puppies."

Iris sighed, dramatically. "It has taken all of my self control."

Felicity leaned sideways to put her head on her shoulder and tipped over, her head landing in her lap. Iris snorted. "You're like a bowling pin." She chuckled.

"Say it to my face, West." Felicity retorted.

Iris rolled her eyes. Felicity winced slightly.

"It hurts." She admitted, softly. "My back."

Iris draped her arm over her and squeezed her shoulder. "I can't imagine how frustrating this must be for you, or what you're going through, but…you can't expect some magical cure to fix it for you. Especially untested technology; it's dangerous."

Felicity frowned.

"Did you know that in ancient China, many emperors tried to find the secret to eternal life, but most of them ended up killing themselves by trying experimental cures?" Iris asked.

"But that's how gun powder was invented." Felicity said. "…I see your point." She sighed. "Even though as the CEO of a multi billion dollar company I would have enough money to create my own terracotta army to accompany me into the after life."

Iris laughed. "You are so lucky all of our conversations are off the record, because this is Pulitzer Prize worthy material."

Felicity huffed.

"Felicity Smoak; adorable CEO or dangerous Megalomanic." '

"Fear me Starling city." Felicity said, pulling her hand out of the blankets and shaking her fist menacingly. Iris burst out laughing.

"You're thinking too small." She admonished. "With your brains and skill set, you could take over the world."

Felicity tapped her chin. "Good point. You will be my second in command in world domination."

Iris hummed, playing with her hair.

"I guess Caitlin will be our official doctor." She suggested. Felicity nodded.

"Laurel will be the high judge. Sara will be the muscles."

Iris grinned. "Can I also be official press secretary, oh my supreme leader?"

Felicity hummed. "Keep doing that to my hair and you can have anything you want," she murmured pressing her head against Iris' fingers.

"Uh huh." Iris said. "Nyssa?"

"She'll be the intimidation." Felicity said.

"And the boys?" Iris asked.

"Decoration." Felicity muttered. Iris laughed. They fell silent. Felicity closed her eyes. "He's got a kid, Iris."

"What?" Iris asked.

"Oliver."

"WHAT?" Iris growled.

"He's got a kid and he decided to hide it from me." Felicity said. "The mom told him not to tell anyone and Oliver decided 'hey, that sounds like a good plan because marriage should definitely be based on secrets and lies'. And I just can't be with someone who thinks being honest with someone is too difficult. It's not like he forgot to take the garbage out, this is a child. A human being who's related to him whose life he was planning on being a part of without telling me." Anger began building up. "I mean…how was he planning on keeping this up long term? Oh don't worry, honey I'm just popping down to Central City to pick up milk. While he'd actually be visiting his son?"

Iris held her closer. "Hey, you don't have to justify you leaving. I get it." She shook her head.

"Everyone knew." Felicity said. "Well not everyone, but Thea, and Oliver's campaign manager and Malcolm Merlyn and Barry."

"Barry knew?" Iris asked. "And he didn't tell you?" She made to move.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked.

"To commit murder." Iris replied. "My dad's a policeman, I know how to get away with it."

Felicity grabbed Iris around the waist and pulled her back down. "If you leave I lose my pillow." She said. Iris relented.

"I guess I have to do as my supreme leader commands." She sighed.

"Damn right." Felicity agreed.

"So…what happens next?' Iris asked.

"I don't know." Felicity murmured. She closed her eyes. "I guess, like physical therapy I have to take it one day at a time." She winced. "Though I don't need it anymore because the implant didn't work."

"It did." Iris pointed out. "Technology like that needs to be perfected over time." She paused.

"Uh oh." Felicity said. "Iris West thinking face."

"Well….Laurel did tell Oliver that you were in Tahiti…" Iris said. "and it just so happens that I have never been to Tahiti…and you have a private jet." She smirked. "Come on, Smoak. What will cheer you up more than bumming on a beach with mojitos."

Felicity grinned. "This is why you're my partner in evil." She grabbed her phone. "I'll prep the jet, you call Caitlin."

* * *

On a time ship in the time stream, Sara frowned at the central computer screen.

"Ms. Lance how many times have I told you not to use the computer to check your social media accounts." Rip sighed as he walked into the room and caught sight of her.

"They'll pay." Sara growled.

"Wh…who?" Rip asked, coming to stand behind her. The image of Felicity, Caitlin, and Iris' tanned, smiling faces on a beach grinned at him from Sara's newsfeed.

"They went on vacation without me." Sara growled. "KENDRA. WE'RE GOING ON A MORE FUN VACATION. WITHOUT MY SO CALLED BEST FRIEND."


End file.
